The present invention relates to furnishings for open office spaces and other similar environments, and in particular to a table construction therefor.
Elongate tables and worksurfaces, such as those used for conference tables, library tables, trader desks, and the like are generally well known in the art. More recently, such tables have been equipped with selected utilities, such as power and data, to support computers, telephones, video equipment and other similar electronic devices that are used on the table. Preferably, power and data ports or connections are positioned along the table for easy user access when working with a computer or like electronic device. While such prior tables have been generally effective, they are not particularly adaptable, and can not be readily reconfigured or expanded to meet different needs and/or users.
Changing technology and changing work processes demand that current office furnishings be readily adaptable to efficiently support the ever-changing needs of workers. Therefore, the quick and easy reconfigurability of a worksurface system is desired to meet these needs. A more recent challenge for such office furnishing is created by the increased use of hotelling, wherein many mobile staffers do not have a permanently assigned office, but rather reserve shared space at the various locations in which they work. These transient workers require even more adaptability in their shared work space to effectively perform tasks in an efficient manner. Hence, office furnishings capable of supporting multiple transient workers in a cost effective manner with minimum floor space are very beneficial, particularly when they can be readily adapted and reconfigured to provide important utilities at each of the various workstations.